


Data Trails

by taichara



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few bits and snips of Hunter antics, to the tune of five drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tactical Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> For [luxken27's Summer Challenge 2016](http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/771838.html), Table 03 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is wise in certain experiences; Axl, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "mojito"

This bright fine morning Zero was metaphorically holding up a wall, leaning back with an almost serene expression on his face, tiles cool on unarmoured shoulders. Serene, that is, until one noticed the look of utter evil glinting in the sharp blue eyes.

Sounds like the kid's backfiring in there --

A door slid open; Axl staggered his way outside, twitching and moaning, and would have fallen on his face if Zero didn't make a grab for him. Axl shuddered again.

"... Who decided we could get hammered anyway?"

"Roboticists are evil.  
"Adding butterscotch to lime and mint, now that's just _stupid_."


	2. Finding The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "sound"

Six hours into an active Hunt, and Alia could rightfully be said to have entered her groove -- and probably five hours back, if the truth be told. It all came together like a well-organized machine, or maybe a particularly baroque bit of choreography. 

After years of experience Alia just _knew_ , or at least could quickly hypothesize, damn near any obstacle or complication a Hunt could throw at her. The certain way too-thin floorplates creaked, or spring-loaded spike mechanisms hissed; it all filtered over the connection, and she pinned it down instantly.

Not a sixth sense; just being that damned good.


	3. Racing Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X has only one chance --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "rush"

There was no time, there was no time, _there was no time --_

The real world was a blur X barely acknowledged. His attention was riveted to the glowing overlay filling his vision, the twists and turns of the floorplans his body followed by instinct while he processed the ever-changing data scrolling down and across and over the phantom maps.

Take the curved corridor, slam the wall, jump, jump, race down the connecting hallway, clear the conveyor belts, don't stop don't stop

_Somewhere_ in the factory was a bomb fit to destoy the City and he had to find it before --


	4. Satiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X should be used to Zero's antics, really ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "fresh"

"Ugh, you could at least wash the worst of it off first ..."

A golden -- and bloodstained -- tail of hair rippled as Zero shrugged off X's exasperation. The black-crimson of reploid ichor liberally stained Zero's chestplate and gauntlets ... and his mouth, and smeared across one cheek. 

"If you don't want to see the aftermath, don't hit the emergency trigger. I'd just chased the bastard down when you called."

X rolled his eyes skyward, begging for patience. Zero smirked, shrugged again and began to daintily lick his fingers clean.

"Don't worry, I'll be cleaned up before the newshounds arrive. It'll be fine."


	5. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is so very, _very_ tempted sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "quietly"

_There you are._

No security in HQ had clearance to keep Zero out when he wanted in, and now he'd found his quarry. Even the pod containing Gate was transparent, showing off the soft temptation inside.

Zero's jaws tightened, sharp teeth scissoring.

_You slunk away with part of my core, you bastard. You made that mockery with it._

_I wonder what yours would taste like._

But -- that wouldn't be fair. Not fair to Alia, and Alia didn't deserve that kind of pain from him.

_Damn it._

Just as silent, as unseen, Zero turned on his heel and slipped away again.


End file.
